Drama at 6teen
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: If Jude's happy, Jen should be happy too...right? Wrong. If anyone wants this story to continue, I'll continue but until then, it's a oneshot.
1. I'm in Love with a Skater Boy

**So I was really into 6teen there for a while and...well...this happened. I started to binge watch on Youtube until I finished the entire series start to finish. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen or any of the characters. If I did, I'd make Jen and Jude a couple and Nikki wouldn't have left...*sniff* Such a heartbreaking moment...anyways, ONWARD! TO VICTORY WE RIDE!**

Jen couldn't take it anymore. The way they were all lovey dovey made her wanna puke. That should be her! How could he not see how much he was hurting her? How could he not see how much she loved him?

Nikki and Caitlin see Jen's change in mood and immediately drag her away from their group of friends. They take her to the fountain and sit her down.

'Okay, spill it.' Caitlin says as soon as they sit Jen down.

'Spill what?' Jen asks, confused.

'As soon as Jude and Starr got to the table, it's like you shut down.' Nikki explains. 'Were you jealous or something?'

Jen's silence is all Nikki and Caitlin need to know that hit home. 'Wait, wait, wait...you WERE jealous?'

'You like Jude?' Caitlin asks, then gasps. 'Or do you like Starr?'

Jen just chuckles at the second one. 'I like Starr, but not in that way. She's really nice and seems to get Jude in a way none of us do. But every time they get all lovey dovey, I get all jealous and start thinking thoughts like "That should be me" or "Why her?" I don't like thinking these types of thoughts.'

Jen seems like she's on the verge of tears so Nikki sits down to comfort her. 'Don't worry, I'm sure he'll puke in her mouth again and then he'll be all yours.'

Jen laughs a little at the thought, then sighs heavily. 'If he's happy, then I should be happy. And if Starr makes him happy, then there's no reason to be jealous.'

Caitlin sits on Jen's other side and puts a hand on her shoulder. 'You know why you're jealous, right?'

Jen looks at her, confused. 'No, why?'

'The reason you're jealous is because you don't want Starr to make Jude happy. YOU want to make Jude happy.' Caitlin explains.

'Wow Caitlin...that actually makes sense.' Nikki says, surprised.

'Of course it does. This is love we're dealing with, after all.' Caitlin smiles at the compliment, looking proud of herself.

'Anyways, let's get back before the guys get worried.' Nikki says, leading the other two girls back to the Lemon.

If she makes him happy, then Jen should be happy too, right? It hurts her heart every time they're together around her. She feels like puking when they act all lovey dovey...but she keeps it all in and acts like nothing's wrong. Her feelings aren't worth screwing up her friendship with Jude. So she locked up her heart and threw away the key, waiting for someone to find it.

**A/N: Did I do good? Please tell me I didn't disappoint anyone with my crappy writing. I'm sure you know the drill by now: Follow, Favorite, Review, yadda yadda yadda...I can't make you do all of that stuff so do it if you want to if not then it's your choice. If you want more, let me know. I wrote more but this can stand alone as a one-shot.**


	2. What's Wrong, Dudette?

**So I figured I'd post the rest of the story, you know, just to get on with it and make use of the docs I have of them. The first one was from Jen's side, so I thought I'd make this one from Jude's side.**

Jude couldn't figure out what was wrong with Jen. She seemed fine until he and Starr sat down. Then Nikki and Caitlin dragged her off to who knows where. When they came back, Jen seemed in a better mood than before but not exactly happy. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but didn't wanna risk upsetting her again. When everyone was leaving, he told Starr he'd catch up with her tomorrow.

'Jen, wait up!' Jude calls out.

'Jude?' Jonesy asks, he and Jen turning to look at Jude.

'Jonesy, go on ahead. I'll meet you at home.' Jen tells her stepbrother.

'Are ya sure? I thought you weren't feeling well.' Jonesy asks, concerned for his stepsister.

'I'm fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'm sure Jude wouldn't mind taking me home.' Jen says, looking at Jude for confirmation.

'Sure dude. I'll take the dudette home. I just gotta talk to her for a sec.' Jude says in his usual laid back tone of voice.

'Okay, but make it quick. If you need me, just call.' Jonesy tells Jen before leaving her alone with Jude.

'So what's up, Jude?' Jen asks the blonde skater.

'Just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed really down today.' Jude tells the brunette athlete.

'Yeah, I'm fine, Jude. Just not feeling too hot today.' Jen answers.

'Somehow, I don't believe that.' Jude says, looking Jen in the eyes.

Jen tries for a smile and hugs Jude. 'I'm fine. I'll be better by tomorrow.'

'You'd tell me if there was anything wrong with you, right dudette?' Jude asks, still holding Jen in their hug.

Jen tenses up a little bit, but relaxes against Jude again. 'Yeah, of course Jude.'

'Okay then, Let's get you home.' Jude says and they head to the parking lot.

They get in Jude's car and rode in silence. It was so suffocating, they were both relieved when they got to Jen's house.

'Thanks for driving me home, Jude.' Jen says.

'Sure thing, dudette! Hope you feel better.' Jude says, then drives off after making sure Jen got inside alright.

On the way home, Jude starts worrying. Did he do something wrong? If he did, what did he do? He really likes Jen, he has for a while now. She never seemed interested in him, so the guys told him to move on when he asked them about it. He didn't tell them who he was interested in, even Jude wasn't that dumb. So he asked out Starr. Sure, she's amazing and he really likes spending time with her...but she just wasn't Jen. Jude sighs and goes to bed, even though it's only 8. He lets the music drown out the world until he falls asleep thinking about Jen.

**Poor Jude, if only he knew Jen felt the same way. I sure hope everything works out...oh wait...I know if they do or not BWAHAHAHAHHAHA *clears throat* My apologies...I get a little too hyped up sometimes haha. Hope you enjoyed it and i'll see you in the next chapter (hopefully)**


	3. Let's Take A Walk

**Hello again, my little cookie monsters! So I already have all of this written out and in my Docs, so I'm just gonna post them all and hope for the best.**

Jen wakes up the next morning and immediately regrets it. She has a day off today, but so does Jude. Jonesy found a job and bet Nikki he could keep it for a whole week. The rest of the gang has to work too. And, if her memory's correct, Starr has to work all day as well. That leaves her alone with Jude for most of the day.

'Jen, come on! I'm gonna be late!' Jonesy yells from downstairs.

'I'll be right down, Jonesy!' Jen calls back, getting herself ready.

'It's about time! Come on, I have to keep this job for a whole week without getting fired or I lose the bet.' Jonesy says, dragging Jen to his car and shooting down the road.

'Sorry, i'm just not looking forward to today.' Jen sighs and leans hear head against the passenger side window.

'Why not? You have the day off today, right?'

'Mhm.'

'Then you should be happy!'

'Never mind, it's nothing.' Jen closes her eyes, trying to get rid of the headache she was having and the images of Jude that plague her mind every time her eyes shut.

'It's about Jude...isn't it?'

Jen's eyes shoot open and her head whips around to look at Jonesy. 'What do you mean?'

'Jude has today off too, meaning you get to spend the whole day with him. But you're not looking forward to it because you're afraid he'll spend the day talking about Starr. And that'll destroy you because you like him.' Jonesy's eyes never leave the road but he can tell the words that just left his mouth left Jen in a mini state of shock.

Jen's speechless. She can't believe Jonesy knows exactly what she's dealing with right now, down to liking Jude.

'Hey, we're here.' Jonesy snaps his fingers in front of her face, bringing Jen back to reality.

They both get out and walk inside. When they get to the Lemon, Jude's the only one there.

'Hey Jude. Where is everyone?' Jonesy questions.

'Nikki had to open for the Clones, Wyatt's at Grind Me, and Caitlin's having car problems.' Jude answers.

'Why didn't you go with Wyatt to Grind Me?' Jen asks.

'Cause I didn't want you to be alone when you got here since Jonesy has about 5 minutes to get to work.'

Jonesy gets wide-eyed and sprints off, leaving Jen alone with Jude for the second time.

'So, dudette. Just you and me today. What do you wanna do?'

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Jen just shrugs and looks at Jude. 'I dunno. Any suggestions?'

'Whatever you wanna do, just let me know.' Jude smiles and Jen's heart starts skipping around like it's playing hopscotch.

'How about we walk around the mall and talk?'

'Alright, sounds fun.' Jude says, walking off with Jen.

***Gasp* I wonder what's gonna happen on their walk! I better stop screwing around haha, I already know what happens. I know everything!...except math...I freaking suck at math. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you little cookie monsters next time**


	4. Confessions

**So last time we saw Jude and Jen, everything was really awkward. Is everything gonna be okay after their walk? Let's find out, mah little cookie monsters!**

Jen and Jude walk and talk almost the entire day. Once they got past the awkwardness, it was as if they were best friends who didn't secretly have feelings for each other. Around closing time, Jude gets a text from Starr.

'Hang on, dudette. Let me just text her back really quick and tell her I can't hang with her tonight.' Jude tells Jen, then reads the text.

Starr's...breaking up with him?

Well isn't that surprising. The fact she dumped him through a text hurt more than the fact that she dumped him. He texts her back, asking why. She says she knows he likes Jen and knows for a fact that Jen likes him too. She figures that if they like each other, they should have a chance to be together. Jude tells her that she's an awesome dudette and asks if they could still be friends. Starr says she likes that idea.

'So what'd she say? You looked pretty focused on the conversation.' Jen asks curiously.

'She broke up with me.' Jude says nonchalantly.

'She what?!' Jen almost yells. 'Did she at least say why?'

'She did, actually. The reason she broke up with me was because she knew I liked someone else.' Jude explains. 'She didn't wanna see me in a relationship I didn't wanna be in, so she let me go.'

To say Jen was surprised would've been the understatement of the century. Jude thinks she went into a state of shock.

'Yo dudette...you okay?' Jude asks, concerned.

Jen just nods and takes a deep breath. 'If you don't like Starr...who do you like?'

'Do you really wanna know?' Jude asks.

'Yeah...yeah I do.' Jen answers.

'Okay, but before I answer that...say your name.'

'Why do I-'

'Don't ask questions...just do it.'

'Okay...Jen.'

'Looks like I don't have to tell you, you already know.'

For the second time that day, Jude shocked her. He was sure if he kissed her, she'd have a heart attack...but he did it anyway. Everything was perfect.

**Yay! Everything worked out! Now if only life really worked like this haha. I could end the story here...OR I could show how everything goes telling the gang. Haha I have to add some more Nikki in this story, so the next chapter will have a little bit of Nikki and a little bit of Jonesy, and a sprinkle of Wyatt and Caitlin. See you next time my little cookie monsters!**


	5. Telling The Gang

**So much Jen and Jude, not enough everyone else. I'm not good at writing a story with so many people in it, so pardon the lack of Nikki, Jonesy, Wyatt, and Caitlin.**

'So what happened, Jude? Did she just break up with you out of nowhere, or have you guys been fighting for a while?' Caitlin asks when Jude told everyone he and Starr broke up. He and Jen have been keeping their relationship a secret for about 3 days. Would've been longer if Caitlin hadn't asked why Starr wasn't around.

'She knew I liked someone else, so she let me go. We're still friends though, so no worries dudes and dudettes.' Jude explains.

'You like someone else? Who is it?' Nikki asks curiously.

'My girlfriend.'

'Your girlfriend? Wait, you got the girl right after Starr broke up with you?' Wyatt asks.

'She was standing by me when Starr broke up with me. Besides, Starr was the one who told me to go for it.' Jude states.

'But Jen's the only one you were hanging out with that day, right?' Jonesy asks, then pieces everything together. 'OHHH! NO! NO WAY!'

'What?' Caitlin, Wyatt, and Nikki ask in unison.

'You guys don't get it?' Jonesy asks.

They shake their heads but Jonesy sees a smirk on Nikki's face. 'You know!'

'Well, duh!' I'm Jen's best friend, she can't hid anything from me! Even when she tries so hard to do so. I've known from Day 1.'

Jen blushes slightly and Jude chuckles.

'What's so funny?' Jen asks.

'You look so cute when you blush.' Jude says, causing Jen to blush a darker shade of red.

'If you weren't so cute together, I might puke.' Nikki says, smiling at the new couple.

'We are cute together, aren't we?' Jen asks, looking at Jude.

'Too bad it took so long for us to see the other thought so too.' Jude kisses Jen's forehead and pulls her close, neither wanting to let go.

**Such a cute ending but it was soooooooooo *Ten Hours Later* oooooooo rushed. My apologies for this, I just lost interest in this story. Besides, I'm not really great at writing for a straight pairing (Nothing against them, just not good at writing for them.) Well, this is probably the first and only 6teen fanfic I'll ever write so I really hope you enjoyed it. I have more fanfics for Jori and Sparia if you're a Victorious and/or Pretty Little Liars fan. Maybe i'll see you in those fics my little cookie monsters!**


End file.
